Kontoru Tsuchigumo
One of the rare few hailing from Jūgo's Clan. Kontoru is one of the few who has never realized his origin, having been put into an orphanage when he was a child. He is part of the Tsuchigumo Clan and was adopted by a member of the clan. Reading that En, the greatest leader in his opinion, was ousted for stupid reasons, Kontoru was stricken with sadness, and made it his mission to prove to everyone that En no Gyouja was right, and that his aims to re-establish the Tsuchigumo's right was just. Mastering all he could, he made it a point to learn the clan's ultimate kinjutsu, Fury, and do all he can to support the clan. Though he does not know what clan he is from, he regards the Tsuchigome as family, and remains as one of the very last remaining Tsuchigumo (they were almost completely wiped out during the 4th War, he was adopted by the remaining Tsuchigumo). Working as a Mercenary, he vows to earn enough to re-establish the Tsuchigumo clan. Appearance Kontoru appears to be like the regular civilian, very bored and seemingly ignorant about everything. He wears regular civilian clothing with little to no ninja tools on his body. He is tall, standing at 175 cm, though he does not seem muscular at all, instead, he looks as if he had never trained in his life. Personality Kontoru's personality is very laid back and dislikes trouble. He tries to use his wit and intelligence to get out of situations, using his gifted spontaneity to his advantage. However, this also means that Kontoru is extremely random as well. When his Kekkei Genkai is active, however, Kontoru slowly but surely falls into a state where his subconscious takes control. This insanity turns Kontoru into a combat master, interpreting things at the speed his subconscious processes them (nigh instant). It turns him into a cold-hearted monster who acts opposite to what he normally is like. However, he is still able to distinguish ally from enemy. Background Kontoru was an orphan from Jugo's clan, until he was adopted by the Tsuchigumo clan, a civilian family. After getting an education within their village, he made up his mind to be ninja, and he began training in the ninja arts. The only weird thing was, his mastery over chakra was off the charts. When he began practising chakra control, it came to him extremely easily. He then mastered any jutsu he saw, finding how jutsus are done "extremely obvious" and decided not to actually learn any jutsu, but to improvise with what he had. Naturally, some of his more formidable uses of chakra became regarded as jutsu, some of which were considered his signatures. He was Age 14 when he realized his innate mastery of chakra. At the age of 16, his parents passed away. It was then that he decided that it was the right time for him to pursue his Mercenary career to fund and support the Tsuchigome clan, which was dying out. Mastering his clan's kinjutsu to a level never before seen, he then set out to earn money for the clan as a whole. Currently, he is age 24, and has expanded his range of associates throughout the lands, and it is said that he keeps in contact with other Mercenaries as well, and are good friends with quite a few of them. Golden Darkness His land and property ravaged and destroyed by White Zetsu, the remnants of his leftover family were utterly destroyed, the Tsuchigumo clan's property and landscape being warped to the extent of being completely unrecognizable by White Zetsu. Vowing their destruction, Kontoru began going on a killing spree, attempting to uncover the very root of the White Zetsu problem, and destroy it entirely. In the process, he became the protector of Namigakure, the Land of Waves, as he slaughtered White Zetsu left and right at the entrance of the village, in search of the source of the White Zetsu. Powers and Abilities Strength Kontoru's normal strength is no different from that of a civilian, however when enhanced with his chakra control it reaches extreme levels, becoming capable of going toe to toe with powerful brute force taijutsu masters such as Maito Gai and Choji. The reason for this is because of Kontoru's body being a conduit of chakra, allowing him to unleash massive attacks while receiving little to no recoil, courtesy of him controlling his own chakra's effects on himself. This gives the impression that Kontoru has no limit to his strength. For example, he can use chakra to enhance his grip severely using the Tree Walking technique. When enough chakra is put into this it can literally crush bone. Speed Similarly, Kontoru's speed is equal to that of a civilian when unenhanced by Chakra. With chakra however Kontoru can go toe to toe with some of the fastest shinobi ever seen. This is because of his unbelievable processing speed and his capacity to spontaneously allow his body to achieve whatever his mind directs it to do, allowing him to precisely use his chakra in a way that results in no wastage whatsoever. For example, he may use the Water Walking technique to burst off the ground at unparalleled speeds, without the use of jutsu, and freely change direction using the body flicker technique, grip onto the enemy with the tree walking technique, and unleash combos which most opponents would find difficult to counter in a short span of time. Kekkei Genkai Kontoru possesses the Kekkei Genkai of Jugo, however he was somewhat mutated as compared to the rest of them. By some stroke of luck, the natural energy actually mutated his neural pathways instead, drastically altering his perception of chakra as a whole. This was because since Kontoru was young, he had hardly used his chakra, and when he got older, with his Kekkei Genkai kicking in when he learned Chakra, the natural energy affected the part of the brain learning to control chakra. This radically transformed Kontoru's perception of chakra entirely, and he gained unparalleled control over chakra, as his desire to shut off the pain from the Senjutsu energy flowing in him kicked his brain into sporadic overdrive, resulting in Kontoru's current degree of control. This has also altered Kontoru's cognitive capacity completely, vastly bolstering its capacity to give Kontoru spontaneous, perfect control over his body as well. The brain's capacity to function as Kontoru wills it, however, is subconscious, and try as he might, Kontoru will remain unable to teach others his level of control, though he is able to point out their mistakes. When this ability manifested, Kontoru's chakra control shot through the roof, and became something never seen before in any user of chakra, as if the art of controlling chakra was radically transformed when Kontoru contacted it as a result of Kekkei Genkai. As a result of this alteration, everything regarding chakra and its use became extremely intuitive to him, rendering him capable of attaining superhuman feats with the most minuscule amounts of chakra. This also enhanced his cognitive capacity in combat, manifesting in the form of extreme spontaneity, developing extreme radical uses of chakra attacks and rapidly timed responses in the blink of an eye. The primary limitation of Kontoru's Kekkei Genkai is that his mutation limited his maximum reserves and his bodily reserves to what it is currently, as a result of mutating his body. Therefore, he is incapable of increasing his maximum reserves by conventional means. When he transforms using Sage Transformation, he barely gains any additional powers, aside from increased chakra regeneration and extra mediums where he can channel chakra. Instant Deduction A side effect of the enhanced neural capacity of Kontoru is that he can instantly deduce the composition of any chakra technique, and therefore mimic it. The only techniques he is unable to copy or understand perfectly are doujutsu based techniques and Fuuinjutsu, as even though he may match the chakra use, his body may not be able to exactly copy it, and since that is the case, he can become incapable of deducing its effect (unless it's already readily affecting surroundings). Chakra Kontoru's chakra is like that of an average civilian, barely noticeable and not potent at all. However, Kontoru possesses an unparalleled chakra control which makes him more deadly than what most would make him out to be. He possesses all elemental natures except, for the most part, the Yin and Yang natures, as those jutsu are extremely rare and that there is little need for Kontoru to use them. Godlike Chakra Control Kontoru's chakra control is unparalleled. Courtesy of his mutation, his chakra control is such that with the chakra needed by a shinobi to dig his nose normally (the physical energy involved in the motion of the arm and the spiritual energy needed to direct the arm), he is able to unleash Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, a testament to his incredible mastery over chakra. This is further exemplified by the fact that he can do so without handsigns instantaneously, and unleash up to 12 separate jutsu of different elemental natures simultaneously, either from his body or from the air. He may also control them perfectly to travel in any direction he wishes, and even manipulate said jutsu further and transform them (for example, he may turn a water droplet from a rain jutsu he used into a giant solid rock) without any strain on his chakra control. Often, he uses a bit more chakra than normal for the attacks, leaving the additional chakra stored inside his technique if he wishes to make it stronger. With this chakra control, he can similarly create shadow clones with barely any chakra cost, and unleash massive jutsu which would conventionally require much greater amounts of chakra. It is suspected that this capacity of Kontoru's is either due to the extremely potent nature of natural energy, or his chakra control (of which there is more evidence for the latter). Kontoru is also capable of fully manipulating his chakra, to the extent of manipulating chakra ejected from his own body, and even stopping the flow of chakra within. If his tenketsu ever happens to be closed, Kontoru would not be hindered at all as he can freely eject chakra from any chakra point, not requiring any flow of chakra to release chakra from his body, though he would still potentially be injured from the gentle fist attacks. This also means that he can unleash chakra from every single tenketsu in his body, allowing him to easily copy the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. Furthermore, he can stop the effects from all genjutsu simply via his chakra control. Needless to say he can also release jutsu wordlessly, seallessly, and from any part of his body. Another testament to his extreme control was his capacity to prevent chakra draining from chakra draining attacks and seals, by literally preventing the chakra from being sucked in and converted, an example of Kontoru's extreme control. Courtesy of Kontoru's spontaneity and subconscious control, he can be considered barely stressed by such attempts, though he would be aware of his own chakra being drained by others. Kontoru even has the capacity to create a copy of Rasengan from thin air, without the use of hands at all. It is said that with this control, Kontoru's maximum output would be creating an Elemental Combination: Meteor Dragon of Doom from thin air, if he were to use up all his reserves in one shot. For this reason, while Kontoru may be able to unleash many jutsu continuously without the use of handseals whatsoever, there is a limit as to how much he can do before he needs to stop and rely on existing, released jutsu as his chakra regenerates. A common tactic Kontoru uses is the emission of chakra into the air via the Chakra Exertion Technique, at a rate equal to the amount of chakra gained from his Kekkei Genkai. This can to some extent circumvent the maximum reserves his body has and give him a relatively greater pool of chakra. Nature Transformation Kontoru has full mastery over nature transformation, and may transform his chakra into any nature he pleases instantly and spontaneously. For example, he may convert released chakra into the air into fire chakra instantaneously, and control it to the extent that it does not release energy on anything but his target. He may also convert his elemental chakra to different chakra natures even after they are unleashed, though he has to go through the process of reverting the technique back to regular chakra first. His mastery is such that he can convert the Fire Release Stream into an S-ranked fire jutsu easily. Kontoru has also learned only the Elemental Release Streams of every one of the 5 elements, and can convert them into any shape he wants and mimic any jutsu he wishes to copy. Kontoru, despite his capacity, only uses the 5 elements and ice release, and does not use anything else. Still, he is perfectly capable of countering mixed elemental techniques, by channelling and mixing an equal distribution of the elemental chakras constituting the enemy's technique, effectively countering them. Shape Manipulation Kontoru's Shape Manipulation is unmatched, as he can shape chakra he controls into basically anything from any source. For example, if Kontoru were to see a Tailed Beast Ball, he would be able to instantly match the composition and form it from thin air, even though it is shown that it requires absurd amounts of control to match its composition correctly. If Kontoru saw a Rasenshuriken, it is likely that he would be able to form it a distance from himself if his chakra is in the air, without need of hands to stabilize the Rasenshuriken technique. This unparalleled mastery over shape manipulation, a direct result of his chakra control, allows him to, without failure, mimic any shape transformation technique or jutsu. Chakra Reserves Kontoru's reserves are as much as that of a civilian's, extremely small and virtually undetectable. However, he possesses the ability to absorb natural energy, courtesy of being a member of Jugo's clan. However, try as he might, he cannot seem to train his chakra reserves to exceed this limit, as his chakra control is too precise, preventing him from ever getting exhausted, getting stronger, and increasing his ability to focus. Coupled with his regenerating reserves, it is nigh impossible for Kontoru to successfully train. Before someone asks, it is impossible for Kontoru to use the 8 Gates, as his chakra flow cannot increase any further. Self-Sustaining Jutsu Imbuing his jutsu with the characteristics of his own Kekkei Genkai, all of Kontoru's techniques are automatically capable of possessing Natural Energy, making them Sage Mode techniques. With Kontoru's control, all of his techniques can be made to be self-sustaining, having his technique naturally absorb nature energy from the surroundings to not only sustain itself, but even enhance itself to become more powerful. This means that even with relatively little input from Kontoru, his C ranked techniques can easily grow to match A or S-ranked ones in power. Sage Taijutsu Possessing Sage Transformation, Kontoru possesses abilities reminiscent of the Frog Kata, allowing Kontoru to literally knock out opponents without seemingly hitting them. When applied using his Godlike control, he can seemingly achieve this effect from any range, making Kontoru much more deadly than he seems. Sage Transformation Kontoru possesses a Sage Transformation of his own, reminiscent to that of Juugo and most other users of the Cursed Seal. The difference, however, is that Kontoru can control the physical effects the transformation has on his body, allowing him to hide the fact that he possesses the traits of Jugo's clan easily. When actually transformed, Kontoru's chakra regeneration shoots off the roof, as his altered body composition is much more capable of absorbing nature energy into himself, to be released as powerful bursts of energy. One example is his expert use of Piston Fist: Style One, using it to rapidly dodge techniques and unleashing extremely powerful punches despite his supposedly weak physique. Sage Transformation also serves to enhance all of Kontoru's jutsu, as they would now possess natural energy on its own, and can even be made completely out of natural energy, preventing them from being absorbed by the target. In this form, his control over chakra is improved as well, resulting in all techniques requiring much less chakra than before. Pure Chakra Clone A technique developed by Kontoru using his sheer chakra control. This was devised to make use of his unholy control to overwhelm enemies, unleashing massive jutsu without being under the constraints of the Eight Gates. WIth this, Kontoru can use his Jugo Clan's Kekkei Genkai to absorb nature chakra without fear of repercussion, making his clones grow stronger with each passing moment. This is one of Kontoru's trump cards and he rarely uses it. Regeneration Most of the chakra being absorbed as a result of Kontoru's Kekkei Genkai is actually used for regeneration, be it through restoring physical or spiritual vitality. Most dismiss it as Kontoru regenerating his chakra reserves, when actually he is regenerating wounds as well. This also renders Kontoru immune to Genjutsu, as the inclusion of Sage Chakra prevents enemies from manipulating his chakra to generate illusions.